Talk:Poor White Mage's Equipment Guide
Appropriate Gear I'd like to inquire as to whether the Sol Cap would be considered appropriate. The stats are excellent for Level 10, and it is free (excepting the token cost of issuing a Gold World Pass). For some people, obtaining one will be trivially easy, while for other players it may be quite impractical, depending on if they know anyone interested in joining the game. --FFXI-Guppy 01:29, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Suggestions First and foremost, I don't know if you are looking for suggestions for this guide, but if you are I hope these help. You may want to considder taking out the 'no edit section.' It would be much easier for others to make small changes (such as spelling corrections) if you could edit by section and not have to edit the whole guide. This is a great idea for a guide. It could be very useful. There are a lot of things you should add. You mention at the begining of the guide that it is meant for those things that are cheep and easy to get. Things you can get from a vendor or off the ah easily. However, it doesn't make since to me that you would list AF with that in mind. If you don't have a lvl 75 job or someone lvl 70+ to help you it's next to impossible to get those quests done. Even if you do have a lvl 75 job it still takes about 3-9 days to solo all of you af, depending on your luck and how long you play in a day. Many players who are lvl'ing Whm and have it as their highest job won't be able to get AF right away. I was past lvl 60 myself before I was able to complete my af. Even if you do manage to get your AF there are still some pieces of regular gear that are better depending on player preference. If MP is more important to you then MND, which pre 70 it usually is, then you would be better off with a Gold Hairpin or Electrum Hairpin then a Healer's Cap. And those are actually cheep pieces that you can use before you can use the Healer's Cap. On that same note, it would also be nice if you have more options listed for the mid to high lvl's. What you have listed in your guide for a head piece, for use before you get your AF, is the Seer's Crown. This doesn't make since to me because the only stats on it is an INT boost which Whm doesn't really need. Even a Bone Hairpin +1 would be more useful as far as MP goes. Those are only 3-5k on all servers. If you still don't have AF by lvl 66 players may like to know that they can get a Noble's Crown for 10k on most servers and it has a good MND and MP boost on it. Another useful thing you could add would be more info on why you should choose a spacific piece of gear. Explain that a Seer's Tunic would be useful because it has HMP +1. That a Bishop's Robe has a small MP and MND boost. Knowing what pieces are good for evasion, HMP, DEF, MP, and MND would help people create the build that they want for their character on a budget. Also considder making a section somewhere at the top where you do a brief explanation of what you'll what to look for in gear as a Whm and why. A good wand to add would be the Chestnut Club (HQ Solid Wand). It provides the best boost to MND/INT until lvl 48 when you can get the Rose Wand. These are just a few suggestions. I'll come back here and leave some more if I think of any. There is a lot of room to expand this. Just try to keep this from becoming another one of those useless guides with too many holes in it. --Rusomoso 08:41, 11 May 2008 (UTC) I'd suggest including some of the RSE Gear. Your guide is geared to the "thrifty" people. RSE is free(if you haven't done the quest and sold it already. I am Mithra in game and the Savage Gauntlets and Savage Loincloth are both very nice pieces for White Mage I suggest adding stuff like Blessed Pumps to the list, just because it's lvl60+ doesnt mean WHM couldn't be a job you dont want to spend millions on equipping with some feet, and they are around 10k on AH. Also, I like it when a Guide uses Image Tags to show the items that are described. --Elvaron 22:58, 25 May 2008 (UTC) I am surprised to see nobody has mentioned the lvl 13 Hermit's Wand with Int+2 Mnd+2 and Spell Interuption Rate -25% this is a great early piece, fairly cheap too (2k on Bahamut)!!! It doesn't make sense to me to say that people who want to equip a club and melee at level 1 should go level a different job. At level 1, EVERY job has to melee. Yes, some +MND will help boost the unskilled cures of a low-level WHM. But being able to put the mob down faster with an Ash Club can be just as good for the first few levels, until you get enough levels under your belt to start legitimately nuking with your /BLM spells. After all, until you start partying, who else is the mob going to run towards? Not that I am suggesting the use of the Ash Club, or putting down the use of a Maple Wand, I'm just saying that the comment next to that is a little unnecessary.--IneptOne 22:02, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Ajari necklace is +6 MND and 2k, Trooper's Ring is paid for with Imperial Standing. Eldelphia 15:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Coo-braa! I would like to add a really good suggestion, the Cobra Unit Robe Set. This cost no money at all, only Allied Notes. You can get around 1k notes just by doing Ops, which require nothing more than running around for many. You have to do the CB in order to get your proper medal, however being a poor WHM who has NEVER had over 300k, I know what it is like to be poor :) Plus, when you start adding pieces together, you get a bonus to your Magic Accuracy. Certainly something to mention, since no gil is involved at all! 255,00 notes for the whole set, however you can start adding right at 40k (60k if not Windy), and the bonus does not require the whole set. -- Madd74 01:27, October 6, 2010 (UTC)